Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número quince de Nessie y están todos: sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus padres, su... ¡Eh, no! ¿Dónde está su Jacob? Mi primer Oneshoot de N&J. Para Sheila


**Disclaimer: los personajes no son cosa mía, Meyer me echó una mano ;)**

**Este oneshoot surgió porque era el cumpleaños de una amiga mía y desde que supe que le gustaba Jacob y Nessie tuve claro que para su cumpleaños le haría algo de ellos dos. Pero no tenía nada pensado, ni sabía de qué trataría exactamente. Por suerte, el mismo día de su cumpleaños me vino a la mente una de las frases que salen en el fic y después me imaginé otra escena y me puse a escribir enseguida con lo primero que me venía a la cabeza. Creo que al final me quedó bien y todo xd**

**Por ir dedicado a ella en su momento, también se lo dedico aquí obviamente. Feliz cumpleaños Nessie :)**

Y a vosotros, nos vemos abajo como siempre ^^  
________________________________________________________________

Llegas al salón, dónde están todos, conducida por Alice, que te guía con sus manos en tus hombros y grita:

- ¡Aquí está la princesita!-tú te sonrojas y los demás te miran sonriendo y ya está tu tío Emmett silbándote para que te sonrojes aún más. Tal vez echen algo de menos eso de sonrojarse pero no se les nota mucho, y en todo caso, ya se alegran cuando son tus mejillas las que se tiñen de rosa. Tía Alice te abraza muy fuerte y sabes que si no fuese porque eres semivampira, ese abrazo te hubiese roto algún hueso.

- Feliz cumpleaños-te susurra al oído antes de darte uno de esos besos especiales que tienen tanto cariño como sus abrazos y se dirige rápidamente hacia tu tío Jasper que la recibe rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Él te saluda con la cabeza sonriendo a modo de felicitación de cumpleaños (además de hacerte sentir esas cosquillas en tu interior que no sabes qué sentimiento será exactamente… Te hacen sentir feliz y te recuerdan a _alguien_, pero ahora no recuerdas quién). Te quedas pensando en quién te recuerdan esas cosquillas, pero de repente lo ves todo negro y vuelves a agradecer tu condición medio vampira porque, en este caso, unas cuantas costillas se hubiesen despedido de ti con el abrazo de oso especial de tío Emmett (bautizado así por él mismo).

- ¡Felicidades enana!

Tía Rosalie con un simple roce de sus dedos detrás de la oreja de Emmett consigue que pierda toda su fuerza, como si de un escalofrío repentino (de esos que te llevan a otro lugar), se tratase (aunque no quieres imaginarte a qué lugar se acaba de ir tío Emmett). A veces te gustaría tener ese poder que tiene con los hombres, porque no es necesaria mucha fuerza. Simplemente se trata de un _no-sé-qué_ que te hace ser más fuerte de algún modo extraño, y te vuelve en una persona interesante, o por lo menos así lo ves en tía Rosalie y te gustaría ser un poco como ella para resultar interesante... a tampoco recuerdas _quién_. Ella se acerca a ti y te felicita con un suave abrazo.

- Felicidades cariño.

Y recibes la misma felicitación por parte de tus abuelos, y, como cada año, ves a tu abuela emocionada y a tu abuelo abrazándola, compartiendo con ella la emoción de que su nieta se hace mayor. Tus padres se acercan a ti y te miran de una forma especial, la de todos los años, como si en cada cumpleaños perdiesen algo. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso que tío Emmett dijo un día sobre una _crisis por abandono del nido_ o algo así... (Con lo que recibió un codazo de tía Rosalie, que es la que más comprende a tus padres o eso supones). Tal vez tengan miedo de perderte, aunque ese miedo sea natural y predecible en los padres como algo que adquieren en cuanto son padres y si no lo tuviesen simplemente no lo serían. Así que intentas transmitirles que no está en tus planes eso de irte de casa como otra adolescente rebelde más y te adelantas a ellos abrazándoles a los dos al mismo tiempo. Te encanta tu familia y se lo tienes que agradecer todo a ellos. Te encanta tu condición semivampira y semihumana, porque una parte de ti demuestra de dónde vienes y la otra te acerca a... Te acerca a _algo_, de eso estás segura.

Y finalmente te encanta cumplir años, aunque no recuerdas por qué tanto _interés en ser mayor_... Hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero definitivamente no es tu día para acordarte de las cosas. Haces un breve repaso de la sala: están todos tus tíos, tus abuelos, tus padres y _tu_... No. Él no está. No lo entiendes, te asustas enseguida. Él nunca ha faltado a ningún cumpleaños, siempre ha sido el primero en estar ahí preparándolo todo. De hecho, no recuerdas ningún momento de tu vida en el que él no haya estado. Y por eso te asustas, porque si él no está es porque algo ha tenido que pasar. O eso esperas, porque no te atreves a pensar; _no podrías creerte_ que él no viniera _porque no_. Hay alguna razón, _debe_ haber algún motivo.

- Mamá... ¿Dónde está...?

- Oh, es verdad. Me dijo esta mañana que llegaría un poco más tarde. Pero no te preocupes, ya debe estar viniendo.

* * *

-_¡Mierda!_

Llegas tarde. "_Mierda, mierda, mierda"_. Llegas tarde a _su_ cumpleaños. Hace exactamente 23 minutos y 2 segundos que ha empezado la fiesta, y son 23 minutos y 2 segundos que te has perdido de _su_ fiesta. Sigues corriendo a una velocidad que daría miedo si alguien estuviera allí para verte. No recuerdas ningún momento, ni siquiera luchando, en el que hayas ido tan rápido. Pero es que se trata de _su_ cumpleaños y te estás acordando de Leah y el resto de su familia durante todo el trayecto como nunca antes lo habías hecho. Porque si no fuese por Leah, ahora estarías en la mansión de los Cullen celebrando el cumpleaños de _tu_ Nessie, como siempre lo has hecho los últimos quince años. _Nessie_... ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de que no estás allí? ¿Te echará de menos? ¿Estará enfadada contigo por no estar allí? _"Joder. Corre, corre, corre."_

En cuanto empiezas a ver como se asoma la casa entre los árboles disminuyes la velocidad y vas comprobando que la ropa sigue atada a tu pata derecha, aunque, desesperado como estás, dudas si te importaría mucho aparecer en la fiesta sin nada encima sólo para demostrar a Nessie que estás ahí. Pero seguramente, si te presentases así, Edward se encargaría personalmente de que fuese lo último que hicieses en tu vida, de eso estás seguro. Llegas a la casa, por suerte te has ido vistiendo por el camino y todo está en orden. Sólo falta un pequeño detalle, lo buscas en los bolsillos, sí, ahí está, _perfecto_...

* * *

Suena el timbre. Te giras hacia la puerta con tanta fuerza que la silla cruje. No estás acostumbrada a tu fuerza vampírica, ya que no se ha manifestado demasiado hasta los últimos dos años, pero poco a poco la has ido controlando. A tus espaldas oyes la voz de tu madre que te invita a ir a abrir la puerta, y acudes sin duda a abrirla. De hecho lo estabas a punto de hacer, con o sin la autorización de tus padres.

Vuelven a picar a la puerta, esta vez con los nudillos formando un sonido que reconoces al instante. No aguantas más, _es él_; es _su_ forma de picar, siempre lo hace así tanto en la puerta de casa como en la de tu habitación o como en la ventana de tu habitación que da a la parte de atrás de la cabaña (_aunque eso sea algo de lo que tu padre no debe enterarse nunca_). Abres la puerta y aparece él buscando algo en sus bolsillos, sonríe y de repente se esfuma su sonrisa porque se ha dado cuenta de que alguien ha abierto la puerta y te mira.

Te mira y sonríe de nuevo. Le miras y sonríes. Sonríes sin ni siquiera saber que está pensando en lo bien que te queda ese vestido azul (_regalo de tía Alice en vuestro último día de compras_); sin saber que se le acaba de olvidar su preocupación por si estabas enfadada o no, porque, de hecho, ya se ha dado cuenta de que no estás enfadada, simplemente ansiosa por verle. Y lo que tampoco sabes, aunque deseas que sea así desde el fondo de tu corazón y no sabes exactamente _por qué_, es que él ha estado igual de ansioso por verte a ti. Y de repente ves que todo lo que no has recordado hoy vuelve a ti, las cosquillas en tu interior que te hizo sentir el poder de tío Jasper también te las hace sentir Jacob y las ganas de cumplir años, porque quieres ser más mayor, porque quieres ser _igual de mayor_ que Jacob.

Te ha cogido la mano y has sentido ese _escalofrío_ _repentino_. Ya no estás allí con toda tu familia, acabas de irte a _tu lugar con Jacob_, que no tiene nombre, ni sabes cómo es porque no te preocupa nada más, como siempre que estás con él; no existe nada más.

Sólo piensas en una cosa y es en que _tu Jacob_ ya está aquí.


End file.
